


it's history

by aobears



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Sakura, Courtship, Crack, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider, Pining, Romance, a little bit of, but thats just because Sakura is super impish, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobears/pseuds/aobears
Summary: Haruno Sakura grows up with her own name in her textbooks. Granted it’s not actually her name--she shares it with another, but the woman she shares it with is Uchiha Sakura, and that’s exactly the name she’s been doodling in her notebooks.aka, the one where Madara is absolutely infatuated with Sakura, and so is everyone else





	it's history

**Author's Note:**

> hiYa, inspo for this struck at 3 am and actually woke me up, so here we are 24 hours later,  
> i do apologize if there are any mistakes, it is late and my eyes buRN, also before i forget, the parts with sakura’s weaponized braids are NOT my original idea, i read it in jaylene’s halcyon days on ao3 and absolutely fell in love with the concept and wanted to add in my own version of it, jaylene’s fic is beautiful and well worth the read!!  
> anyway for the sake of this cuTE as FUCK (in my opinion) au, lets ignore the fact that this builds a way for an infinite circle of reincarnation and the angst that that brings with it bcz tbh, ive made them all super happy  
> also lets not delve into the fact that Sakura would technically be Sasuke's great great something grandmother  
> lets ignore that,  
> ENJOY

Haruno Sakura grows up with her own name in her textbooks. Granted it’s not actually her name--she shares it with another, but the woman she shares it with is Uchiha Sakura, and that’s exactly the name she’s been doodling in her notebooks.

She isn’t spoken of in many textbooks, however. In Sakura’s academy required history course she’s mentioned briefly as the wife to Uchiha Madara, revolutionizer of medical chakra, first head of Konoha Hospital, and co-Chief Designer, along with Senju Tobirama, of the village’s infrastructure. There is a brief profile on her just like all of the prominent shinobi figures of old and she fits snugly into the circle of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uzumaki Mito, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna, and Senju Touka. All names of insane power with history quite literally created by their hand.

She’s said to have monstrous strength, a summoning contract with Slugs, the most advanced grasp on medical chakra, a technique called Creation Rebirth and the Technique of a 100 Palms. Water affinity and Earth affinity, a talent towards genjutsu. She was a Poison Mistress, and exceptionally talented with a tanto and senbon.

These are all awe-worthy skills but what catches Sakura’s eyes, what solidifies a passing thought is the photo. It’s sketched by some unknown hand, recovered from the old storage units in the Uchiha Compound. Her eyes are green (already a sort of unnatural color, but eyes in shinobi villages are always weird), she has a purple diamond seal on her forehead (Creation Rebirth), and her hair was _pink_.

 _Pink_.

Pink like her own.

It puzzles Sakura for _weeks_ until she searches and searches and finds out that the woman’s maiden name was _Haruno_.

“Mama? Who’s Haruno Sakura?”

“She’s you dear,” Her mother says, she’s right in more ways than one.

“I mean the Haruno Sakura that became Uchiha Sakura?” Sakura is 8 when she asks.

“Oh her! Really she’s the pride of the Haruno clan. She was ostracized from the clan at first when she became a kunoichi instead of a merchant’s daughter and then wife. But then after she had helped found the village, and married the Uchiha Head, she brought the Haruno merchant clan back into the fold and created economic growth in Konoha. She's been the pride of the clan ever since.”

Mebuki turns and looks at her pink haired daughter. “She had pink hair just like you, and no one since her has had that shade of pink. We decided that we would honor her spirit by giving her your name.”

“So it’s alright that I’m becoming an ninja? I know you don’t like it all that much…”

“I just don’t want to see my daughter hurt. As long as you’re happy, and strong enough to be safe. I am happy.”

* * *

Sakura was taunted before about her hair and forehead before the name Uchiha Sakura slipped past their history instructors lips. At that moment, and every moment after, Sakura had the upper hand. She wants to be like this woman. She wants to be as strong as her, as powerful and immovable, and gorgeous. She tries her damned hardest.

Ino supports her whole-heartedly because her best friend now has _confidence_ , and _strength._ And also she quickly falls out of love with Sasuke which cuts a girl out of the competition. All in all, a good day’s work when her best friend starts becoming a badass bitch and she has a better chance at a man.

Sakura researches her new found idol and tries to emulate every single quality and technique described and to her surprise it _fits_. It doesn’t seem like she’s putting up a mask or character because everything she tries falls quickly into progress and talent and success. She takes up a tanto and trains with senbon and even though it hurts and training is painful. It’s ultimately worth it when she can show her new pervert sensei a good time. (She manages to impale is Icha-Icha book with a barrage of senbon in their first training session, and gets a hm in response.)

She manages to get Kakashi to teach her water and earth techniques, and help her with genjutsu. She ropes Sasuke into helping her weave them so solidly that even he with his new Sharingan (eventually acquired in a circumstance of extreme duress, not a proud moment for all of them but they got the job done in the end), he has trouble breaking her illusions. Eventually she graduates up to Kakashi and when he has trouble exiting her illusions she knows she’s on track. She practices with a couple Uchiha, who she has connection with due to the closeness of the Uchiha and Haruno clans, and eventually she can say that her genjutsu is on part with that of an Uchiha.

Genjutsu in progress, as soon as Sakura is a genin she nags the nurses and doctors and current head of hospital until they relent from her constant nagging and begin to teach her. She has the chakra control necessary of complex techniques and as soon as word travels and Tsunade comes back to the village to replace Sarutobi after he retires, she’s quickly snatched up as the new apprentice. They say she’s snatched up but Sakura snatches up the chance like a starving dog. Tsunade’s first mentor was Uchiha Sakura. She had caught the woman in the tail end of her life and learned her skills and strength and _Creation Rebirth_.

As soon as that woman sits down for the first time at the Hokage desk with the new (rather ugly) hat on her head, Sakura is her first appointment and demands her apprenticeship.

Sakura expands her medical skills, and gains strength with Tsunade’s technique. She gets her poison skills from Shizune, and several exchanges with Suna under tutelage of the current Poison Mistress of their time after the death of Uchiha Sakura, Chiyo, who also studied under her.

She grows, time passes, and she gets her chuunin, and jounin rank. She becomes a jounin sensei once but after she gets her students to chuunin she doesn’t take another team. She finds her solace in her research lab, her poison lab, her (she will inherit this hospital from Tsunade, she will make sure she’s good enough) hospital. Tsunade teaches her Creation Rebirth, the Technique of a Hundred Palms, and passes down the Slug contract that Sakura didn’t even know she had.

She reads and achieves her goals, but the one thing she doesn’t have luck with, is the romantic aspect. She falls in love with the personal accounts of the marriage between her namesake and Uchiha Madara. She scavenges the library and bugs the Sandaime to let her see the journals and private accounts of the pair until he (like all the others) relent.

Uchiha Sakura never kept accounts herself, but found plenty material from other various ninja and staff in the village who interacted with her. She was always kind. She never liked being called Uchiha-sama, and constantly tried to knock the -sama after her first name. The staff loved her, would really do anything for her and felt that anything less than ‘Sakura-sama’ was a disgrace on the staff who served her. She helped anyone she could, healed anyone without complaint and had a habit of exhausting herself trying to help others.

While she was kind, her will was of steel, and with it came a psychologically vicious streak. Sakura read an account once from a servant girl in the Main House who helped her namesake, and honestly it’s her favorite recount.

...

_I wasn’t in the room with them but I was peeking through one of the keyholes. I wasn’t the only one listening in either, but Uchiha-sama and Sakura-sama didn’t seem to care. They were really engrossed, I totally used that word correctly, take that Karui!, in their conversation, even though it wasn’t really a conversation but Uchiha-sama yelling loudly and Sakura-sama sitting unimpressed in her chair. She really looked really pretty that day, she doesn’t usually like wearing fancy silks or kimonos, she likes the standard shinobi gear, but today she wore a really pretty, flowy blue and red shawl like kimono. It’s not something that would have been alright to wear to a formal event or even outside, because it was so loose. However when they started arguing it was evening and the other girls were prepping the beds. It was a really pretty garment, I’m not sure how Uchiha-sama was able to yell at her in that robe, (or even at all since for the longest time that he was trying to court her he kept stumbling and blushing, gods I hope he doesn’t find this), because even when I was was helping Sakura-sama get dressed, she finally let the servants help and we’re so thrilled because she’s so pretty and kind, and helping her is always the best parts of our day since she squeezes us sweets and sweetbuns every now and again. Anyway, even when I was helping Sakura-sama get dressed I could barely look at her because she was so pretty and I was blushing so hard I thought my face would burst._

_Back to the story dear journal, I always seem to get distracted by describing Sakura-sama because really, what a wonderful woman, she’s like a sister to all of us girls. ANYWAY I’ll run out of paper soon if I keep this up, although Sakura-sama will definitely get me more since she loves it when the girls write and read and study, NO gotta stop, I really need to stop._

_UCHIHA-SAMA, RIGHT. He was angry at Sakura-sama for overexerting herself, and even more so since she recently learned that she was expecting. How wonderful by the way! Mito-sama has just had her child with Hokage-sama, and they’re all really close together. Sakura-sama’s and Uchiha-sama’s child will have a close playmate and friend, and since they’re all so strong and smart and beautiful the child will be as well. The other girls and I were overjoyed when Sakura-sama told us, even though we’d been suspecting for a couple of weeks._

_We know that Sakura-sama will do everything in her power to make sure her and Uchiha-sama’s child is safe and healthy, and she has a lot of power and knows absolutely everything to do with medicine I’m sure! She’ll have the child at the hospital under the supervision of a midwife and some of her students. By the way, I don’t think I’ve talked about this here yet but I’m 100% sure that these students won’t get to learn Sakura-sama’s special technique, I know they all want to but I’m 100% positive that Sakura-sama thinks that they don’t have the chakra control or whatever necessary for it. I feel sorta bad for them, but I’m sure she’s told them that it’s out of the possibility. They’re all slightly scared of Sakura-sama which is why I’m sure they will make sure that the birth progresses smoothly. That’s all way far off, at least 6 more months. Sakura-sama had decided to work today, even though she has just passed the critical 3 month mark. The girls and I weren’t very pleased that Sakura went into the hospital and came home very very tired. She didn’t overwork like she sometimes did, where she would pass out and almost everyone in the village would come visit her, but she did come home very tired and one of the nurses who escorted her home said that her chakra levels were really low, so Sakura-sama should rest and drink lots of fluids, and eat something. Especially because of her fragile condition. I’m sure that Sakura-sama knows all of this, and she did seem just a little bit annoyed since she’s a ninja and has been in worse shape before. But we all care for her a lot and really don’t want anything bad to happen to her or the child. Uchiha-sama was so pleased when she agreed to agreed to his suit, and then when she agreed to marry him, and then when she told him she was expecting he wouldn’t stop smiling for_ days _. He was always sort of unhappy before he met Sakura-sama. He wasn’t mean to us, he was strict, definitely, but he was never cruel or sadistic, so the staff was generally happy with him as our master. However it was sort of sad to see him alone all of the time, especially after the younger Uchiha-sama moved out to live with Touka-sama and get married there, and when Hokage-sama, his best friend, married Mito-sama. Some of the girls really liked Uchiha-sama, and I mean,_ really, _liked him. They tried to get him to touch them but he never did. Never touched the girls who liked him and never touched the girls who didn’t. He really is honorable, and we were very glad when he fell in love with Sakura-sama and decided to court her. It was really fun helping him try to woo her, even though I’m sure that she was just toying with him at first and seeing how persistent he was. Uchiha-sama only ever really smiles when Sakura-sama is around, and rarely lets other people see it. He’s very protective of her, and even though it bugs her a little bit he tries to pamper her as much as he can. I think it’s sweet._

_Since she told him about the child he’s been even more overprotective, and the girls and I teamed up with him to make sure the most critical part of her pregnancy was as safe as it could possibly be. It definitely bugged her a lot, but Uchiha-sama was pleased when everything progressed smoothly._

_Today though he was really unhappy when he came home and found Sakura exhausted. He was furious really when he saw that she was almost completely bound to her chair and started yelling at the nearest servant girl. It was Kumiko, she’s been here for a while, but she’s been here the least and hasn’t quite mastered the art of disappearing from the room when the both of them are in it together. She’s a sweet girl, but that is an important skill to have in this house, especially since Uchiha-sama and Sakura-sama are dangerous ninja, and who knows what they get up to when they’re alone. We try to give them as much privacy as we can, both them are really grateful for it and rarely call us if they stay up really late. This really is the best position I’ve had so far._

_Anyway, Kumiko was really in the wrong place at the wrong time, Uchiha-sama had started yelling at her that he was disappointed and furious that she hadn’t prevented Sakura-sama from overworking or exhausting herself. I really don’t remember the entire speech since he did speak quickly and I felt really bad for Kumiko. She eventually started crying, actually pretty quickly, but I’m sure I would cry too if Uchiha-sama started yelling at me, he is scary. He let her leave and I helped comfort her with the others. I wasn’t sure what happened after since I was trying to help calm Kumiko down, but Sakura-sama came in consoled her too. She said she’d deal with him and everything will be alright. She went back into the room, and if she was tired or shaky we couldn’t tell._

_Uchiha-sama was still there fuming in the room when Sakura-sama came back and sat back down, and the rest of the girls, Kumiko too, took up their spots to look into what would happen. We might give them a lot of privacy, but we’re still curious._

_Then, you won’t believe it journal, he started yelling at her. YELLING, at SAKURA-SAMA, UCHIHA-SAMA. It shocked us it really did, because Uchiha-sama_ never _yelled or ever raised his voice at Sakura-sama. Tori was ready to fight Uchiha-sama for yelling at Sakura-sama but we managed to hold her off._

_Apparently, Sakura-sama was not impressed with the fact that Uchiha-sama started yelling at her. I remember this really vividly even though this was a week ago and everything is thankfully resolved, but she kept a straight face, raised her eyebrow, and what glorious eyebrows she has, and asked him to repeat what he said but louder. That’s exactly what she said._

_“Repeat that again, but louder,”_

_He kept telling her that she was irresponsible, and chastising her for working so hard, and generally not being as nice as he usually is. He never called her dumb or idiotic or anything like that because I know he really doesn’t think so, and I’m sure that he was just angry and scared because it’s Sakura-sama and even though we love her a lot he definitely loves her more._

_But wow, the minute she asks him that he shuts up. Like real quick, his face turned_ so _pale I was concerned he would pass out. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t repeat what he said, and it was like all of the steam in him had just vanished. He just stood there and he looked so regretful. The horror on his face as he realized that he had just yelled at Sakura-sama, wow, after that I would not like to be on the receiving end of Sakura-sama’s anger._

_ONLY, that wasn’t the end, he apologized, like, immediately, but instead of brushing it off Sakura-sama didn’t accept his apology. She just got up and acted as if he didn’t exist, for an ENTIRE. WEEK._

_Boy did he grovel for her attention. She didn’t let him into their room, she refused to look at him, touch him, interact with him. It really was as if he didn’t exist. She went to work at the hospital (she didn’t overexert herself but she still worked), and just kept living as if didn’t exist. It was wild._

_And man did Uchiha-sama work for his forgiveness. Instead of taking the guest room he slept on the floor outside of her door, and every morning Sakura-sama would step out and over him and refuse to acknowledge that he had spent the night on the tatami mat._

_He apologized to Kumiko when she came to ask him if he would take the guest room, but at that point we just felt bad for him because really, Sakura-sama is nice, but she can be really mean when she’s given a cause._

_Anyway, he kept getting her flowers, and sleeping at her door, and was just generally miserable every time she would ignore him. He would get so hopeful that she was looking at him and then he would get so sad when she passed right over him. It really was sort of sad and taught the rest of us that we shouldn’t piss Sakura-sama off._

_Eventually, she did forgive him though, he had gone to his knees right outside of the Compound gates while walking home with her, and begged for her forgiveness. We couldn’t hear what he said, but Tsume and Ikari who were guarding the gates at the time said that it was so sweet, they actually cannot repeat it to a living soul, or else Uchiha-sama will come for their eyes. We did see Sakura-sama grab his hands and pull him up off his knees and man did he look so happy. She dragged him home by the hand and we were all careful to leave for a few hours before they reached the house._

_Man, Sakura-sama is something else._

* * *

Indeed she was.

At first Sakura thought she could achieve her newfound relationship goals with Sasuke when they were in the Academy. He was a quiet, yet overall happy kid who talked about his brother nonstop. He was smart, good at his practical ninja skills (better than the rest of the class and better than her at the time), and relatively good at controlling his chakra. He hadn’t yet activated his Sharingan, which he thought was a major failure on his part since his brother had activated it so early and he hadn’t, but Sakura didn’t give it much thought. She followed him and teased him a bit to see if they could emulate the dynamic she assumes her namesake and Madara had, but it quickly turned out he wasn’t interested. In her, or in any other girl. He was like a cooked noodle. Looked straight (generally), but ultimately very, _very_ gay.

No matter, she wasn’t actually in love with him and she was sure when she became a stellar, kick-ass kunoichi she’ll fall in love with her perfect Uchiha man, just like Uchiha Sakura did. While growing up and taking missions she’s had her fair share of boyfriends and one night stands ranging from Uchiha to civilians, but none of them had exactly what she was looking for.

* * *

One thing that Sakura had read about when she was young in the journals of the servant girl (who never signed her name so Sakura had no idea who she was), was that her namesake wove poisoned spikes and senbon into her braids. She never saw the need to really implement the Founder Sakura’s hair trick, or really knew the reason why the woman tied her braids with poisoned spikes and senbon. However it was one mission when she was 15 where she found out. It was a fairly standard mission but her at the bar with her braids long (after the Chuunin Exams where she had to cut her hair, she decided to grow them out again, she liked her long hair), waiting for an informant while the rest of her team kept watch outside. With her information gathered and letting him leave the bar first, Sakura had sat and waited and idly sipped her drink while filtering the alcohol from her system. When she got up to use the bathroom a man had grabbed her braid and pulled her into the men’s bathroom. Out of utter shock she had frozen while he had pulled her towards his front so she could smell the disgusting concoction of alcohol, sour sweat and tobacco breath and feel his hardness against her ass, and his rough and grimy hands slide down under her skirt and underwear to _touch_ her before she got a hold of herself, slashed his hands and then sliced off his cock so that he would know better than to pull on girls’ braids.

She met her team livid and covered in blood and disgusted to her core while they fretted around her like mother hens.

She understood then, and wound the poisoned spikes into her mission braids because she never wanted to be touched unless it was of her own free will.

* * *

Years passed and with them Sakura couldn’t research her namesake’s life anymore. She had her teammates to protect, her Hospital to run, her Hokage to help, and her research to complete.

A war began, and with it normal life crumbled and there was no time to sit and sigh over a pretty romance (and a woman who with each passing day Sakura resembled more and more, not just hair or diamond seal, but eyebrows, lips, cheekbones, _bone structure_ ) (If anybody of the older generation saw the uncanny resemblance, Sarutobi, Tsunade, the Uchiha elders (who were increasing kind to her each passing day), they never said anything). She had her teammates to heal, lives to save, and lives to end.

Once the war was done Sakura had been hooked on an interesting piece of time-space work in her research. More often than not she would hide herself in her lab or drown herself in her clinic hours, mourn her dead (her parents were lost to the war), and smile for her friends who settled and married. She was tired, alone, 19, with life and death at her fingertips, and had no desire to let just any male ninja into her home, heart, and body. She kept her spikes sharp, deadly, and woven expertly into her hair.

When her experimental jutsu goes awry, and she ends up in the Founder’s Era, she doesn’t quite understand at first.

She appears with a loud bang to a bloody battlefield and when she sees a shitty attempt at a healing, switches to Dr. Haruno mode, and berates the dumb motherfucker for trying to kill his patient.

* * *

That’s her first encounter with Uchiha Madara, and the rest is history. History she’s read before.

She figures things out quickly, realizes she _is_ , or at least will be Uchiha Sakura after several weeks of disbelief. The fact that she _is_ the Haruno Sakura that will eventually marry Uchiha Madara, is something that she doesn’t know at first how to handle, so she drowns herself in healing those from the battle and forcing two warring clans to get along. She knows she has to do that or else there will be no Konoha, so she refuses both invitations of hospitality to reside in either the Senju or Uchiha Compound, and sets camp at the cliff base where Konoha will be founded when she finishes getting dumb idiots to cooperate.

When she’s alone in her tiny cabin (nicely constructed by Hashirama), she misses her friends dearly, and hopes they’re doing alright without her, but ultimately knows that she would have ended up here to fix things one way or another.

After weeks of her berating her patients, dumb ninja, and elders of both clans, the treaty passes and Konoha begins to be built. It’s about damn time to because Sakura wants to get this show on the road. She has a new hospital to construct (her _own_ Hospital, it’s been hers all along), new medic-nin to teach, and Tobirama to help make sure everything gets placed in the proper place. Where before she didn’t know if she was going to end up alone or in some lackluster long term relationship, she now knows that she isn’t just going to get her relationship goals, she is going to be her relationship goals. Her chance at happiness is almost 100% guaranteed.

So, when Konoha is stable, she starts her game, and fends off an infatuated Uchiha.

Oh boy does she know he’s infatuated. Knows by the way his cheeks go the barest way pink and his eyes a little unfocused when she trains, the way no matter where she is, she can always look around and find him. Knows by the way he secretly brings her flowers to her desk at the new hospital, and tries to ask her to dinner many, many, _many_ times without fully being able to.

Sakura waits for him to gather his courage, and then gleefully punches a boulder to dust right as he’s walking up to her with determination in his eyes to demand a date, turn towards him with a smile and watch his courage drain away and be replaced by pink cheeks and words that almost, _almost_ stutter (he’s still an Uchiha, he still has his decorum intact no matter _how_ beautiful and gorgeous and powerful and smart and _everything, moon and stars_ she is).

Not to say that Sakura plays with his heart callously or for fun, but she’s seen this play out in the history books (even though she’s forgotten most of it as the years of gone by and she’s need the space for more vital information), and knows that without fail he won’t give up and she can be as impish as she wants because she’s already his.

He’s an attractive man! He has the insane muscle definition, the sharp jaw and striking mouth, has the elegantly arched eyebrows and eye bags underneath his eyes that Sakura wants to run her fingers over and then coo at him that he needs more sleep.

On a dare, (Hashirama’s, because all shinobi no matter the era or power are children) she’s been in his arms and kissed him, open mouthed and hot, straddling his hips as their friends (Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna, Mito, Touka) cheered and whooped under heavy alcohol influence. She’d felt him slide his hands towards her hips and felt her own hands cup his face as she’d ended their dared kiss with a second gentle one, felt the sweet press of his lips against her own and pulled away so, so carefully because he was so precious. Generally he was gruff and grumpy, sometimes scary but always so gentle, so kind, to those precious to him. He was so full of love, adoration, devotion, and Sakura has come to know that he feels so deeply, that while Sakura knew she’d eventually come to love him, she didn’t really realize how much.

As she’d sat back down, she’d given him a soft smile at the sight of him dazed and arms still reached out until he’d recovered and locked eyes with her. Upon which Sakura morphed her soft smile into an impish one.

She wanted him to make the first move, ask her, kiss her, take her, but she also wanted to make his life hell in the process. The next time he cornered her in the hospital with a cut on his hand, she had healed it, and just as he’d gathered the deep breath he needed to ask her, she morphed into a devil, grabbed his now uninjured hand and staring directly into his eyes brought his palm up to her lips. She had the pleasure of seeing him blush the hardest he’s ever done and immediately lose all his courage.

He was a man of pride after all. He couldn’t ask her to be his blushing and stuttering like a schoolgirl.

Sakura has come to realize that there are two embarrassed Madara’s. The loud one, who while is embarrassed covers it up with loud complaints, and the silent one, who’s almost too embarrassed or flustered to function. That’s how she knows she gets him good.

When he got a cut on his cheek after sparring with her (which was a heartattack in itself, the woman of his dreams sweaty and partially naked, muscles engaged and and strong enough to rock his world, he’s sure he loses years off his life every sparring session), she cups his face unexpectedly and after quickly healing the cut, gives his cheek a lingering kiss and departs with wave.

He thinks he dies right then and there.

* * *

He wants to keep her safe, all of the time, and when he can’t he settles for monitoring her as closely as possible. Their group is spread passed out on the floor in the living room of the Hokage Residence, and Sakura is up with barely a hangover. Madara had woken with her, content to just watch her get ready for a mission only she could take on after a night of heavy drinking. She had just come out of the bathroom mostly ready with only her long hair loose. Madara had to restrain a sigh upon seeing her hair.

She sits down and sets the mirror angled in a way so that she can see his reflection while she spreads out her hair materials.

Sakura is halfway through her braid when Madara speaks up. “Why do you weave poisoned steel into your hair?”

“When I was 15, a drunk man pulled my braids, touched me and made me feel his cock,” She holds two poisoned senbon in her teeth while weaving more hair in her braid. Madara can feel his blood boiling and gaze narrowing. He wants to kill this man, destroy him, rip him limb and pulls his eye out. He rises with some unknown intent.

“What did you do?” It comes out as a growl and Sakura glances at him, pulling the senbon from her teeth.

“I cut off his cock,” She says, and immediately Madara feels pride, swelling in his chest. How can he possibly love this woman more than he does.

* * *

Madara had once almost blurted out he loved her when a formal occasion had necessitated Sakura in full traditional dress. Her hair was done up to show the pale slope of her neck, and the silks of the golden yellow kimono were expensive and probably felt divine against her skin. Upon seeing her he had felt the blood rise quickly to his traitorous cheeks and make his knees feel like jelly. If it wasn’t for Izuna slapping his back like a champ, he would have done something embarrassing, like told her he loved her, or that she looked gorgeous, perfect, everything, which he would like to tell her of course, but not in public. When she’d asked him nervously if she looked ok (she’d never been one for fancy dresses or looking pretty, so this event was nerve wracking), he’d had to stutter a reply that she looked fine. He’d mentally slapped himself for not telling her the truth when she’d lowered her head, pursed her lips just a bit and fidgeted with the fabric.

* * *

When he finally, finally got the courage to ask her she’s sitting in his couch in loose shorts and shirt with the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the back. She has her reference scroll in her lap and a pen and paper beside her. Her pink hair is loose around her shoulders (she doesn’t want her spikes here; she _wants_ him to touch her).

They’re sitting reading a little aways apart with Sakura’s feet on the couch next to him. He’d been fake reading, trying his hardest steel his nerves to ask.

“Sakura, I wish to court you.”

He’s expecting her to look up from her scroll in shock or awe or disgust or anything. She just keeps reading.

“Haven’t we been doing that already?”

Madara has to blanch. “Already?”

“Yeah, for the past 6 months or so?”

Madara gulps and she looks up at him, a small pleasant smile on her face and all her hair to one side. Relaxed, with the fire casting a warm glow she looks ethereal.

“You accept my suit?” He asks in disbelief.

“Mhm, have for a while now sweet cheeks,” She says setting her scroll aside. She shifts so that she’s sprawled in his lap with her arm around his neck and so that their faces are close together. She sees Madara’s adam’s apple bob as he gulps and huffs a laugh into his shoulder as the glee sets it. _Finally._

“Although, can we move on to the dating portion? I’d really like to kiss you again,”

Madara lets out a sound between a squeak and a grunt and lets Sakura kiss the daylights out if him.

The rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> what did y'all think!!!!!!??????


End file.
